Dark Woods Circus
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: From one of the stories on You decide. Zane and Cole go to a circus in the middle of the forest to get more than they bargained for. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

"Cole are you ready to go?" I asked. He put on his black shirt with some jeans on. He quickly put a black sweatshirt over and grabbed his music before walking out the door with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Where did you say this was" he asked before jumping off the side of the ship making a cloud of dirt fly under his feet. I joined him on the ground before starting to go towards the lights shining in the sky. The sound of crickets making the same sound played in my ears.

"A friend, he suggested it... Saying it would be... Life changing." He chuckled and continued to walk into the trees and bushes cluttering the forest. The only sound that filled the forest was the sound of owls and sticks breaking in the background. Every step we took the music started to get louder. It was annoying tune that played over and over like a broken record machine.

"Why are me and you only going" Cole asked feeling uneasy about the thing as we got closer and closer to the tent. I did feel a little uneasy to but I haven't been to a circus before.

"Because Jay and Nya are on a date and Kai... Is afraid of clowns" Cole chuckled trying to hold in his laughter I do not understand why Cole is finding someone's primary fear a laughing matter. I didn't mind it though I liked it when the guys would show emotion in front of me, it would let me see how it worked. I finally looked forward and saw the tent. It was red with a yellow star on it. We started to walk in when two large figures walked in front of us.

They were both really tall, the guy had blue hair, long blue pants with black lines across them, he also wore a black undershirt with a blue tusk, and a blue top hat. The other one a girl, she had long blond hair with a side ponytail and a blue poofy dress. They both had a wide smile as they shook there heads side to side, like they were saying no. I didn't think much of it. We entered the huge tent, it had rows of bleachers reaching to the top with a ring in the middle that was painted dark blue and black, and unusual color for a circus.

"I feel uneasy about this" I whispered to Cole as we walked up to the stands.

"Dido" he said his voice cracking. There were about 20 more people coming in until the lights dimmed and a man came in. He was the size of any man, he had a red hat and a red uniform. His face was the most disturbing. The top of his face looked like it had a piece of cloth stitched to it. His smile had rows of sharp teeth and blood coming down throughout the cracks. He didn't say anything, he just brought out the first guy. He had a blue straight jacket, now that I see all he was wearing was blue, even his hair, it was strange.

"He loves to eat things cold" he said. When I leaned in I saw that his eyes were pitch black and his teeth were also sharp with blood dripping down. He ate some frozen food before trotting off of stage behind his master. A few minutes later he brought out another one.

"This one has two heads" he said, a few people took pictures of the deformed person. They both were blonde, but one was a boy and another was a girl. The boy was sad and the girl was happy. They wore a dress the boys side was green and the girls orange. I leaned back in my seat as the stench filled the tent, Cole started to gag.

"Last but not least... The deformed diva" I leaned in and saw him drag the girl to the middle of the rink. She had long blue hair that had knots and pieces sticking out. Her dress trailed behind her as she walked up, she had wires on the back of her dress which was pink. I seemed to be drawn to the girl as tears fell down her face, she still seemed to smile.

Without another sentence the ringmaster and her left, that's when Cole stood up and fast walked out of the tent with me behind still staring at the tent door where the girl disappeared to.

"Hurry up Zane I want to get out of this freak show" he said grabbing me wrist and pulling me down the stairs. I couldn't leave though, that girl, she looked, distressed. I pulled away from Cole, he flung back and looked at me.

"What are you doing" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I can't leave that girl... I could see in her eyes... She needs help" I said he sighed and followed me as we approached door.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the door to see the backstage area of the circus. I saw the many cages and the dirty air. The concrete floors were covered in dirt and urine. I and Cole walked throughout the cages looking in. The first one I saw was one that was on stage, the guy who ate things cold. He was no longer in a strait jacket, but he was eating… a human arm.

The next cage was the combined twins. I stopped and looked into the cage while they walked up to me. I put my hand on his shoulder as he cracked a small smile. He leaned in closer to me

"Help meeee" he whispered. "They already took my sister" he said. I gasped and moved back towards Cole. I kept walking cage to cage each of them smiling with blood on some part of their body. One of them had a white face with pitch black eyes. His smile looked like it was held up by some stitching. On his walls he had written death… in blood.

"What the hell is going on back here" Cole said looking around the room. Another act that was not on display was a girl with half a regular body (top half) and the bottom half a brown colored snake body (waist down.) And her mouth was sown shut to stop her from talking.

Then I finally saw her. She was sitting against the wall crying I ran over to the cage and knelt next to her.

"Excuse me" she looked over at me and walked over to the bars before holding them.

"Do you need help" I asked.

"Are you here to help me?" she asked I smiled.

"Yes I am here to help" I said before touching the top part of her hair and stroking it trying to calm her down.

"LOOK OUT" the girl yelled I looked back and saw the ringmaster swinging a giant mallet at us. Knocking both of us unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up from a dark trance when I looked over and saw Zane strapped to a table with his control pad and some of his inside wires and gears on the table. He was still unconscious, so he probably couldn't feel anything.

"I didn't know your friend was a robot" The ringmaster said while coming in the room with a large knife in his hand.

"Don't touch him you bastard" I said while trying to struggle. I looked down and saw my wrists chained to the wall. He only chuckled in response as he walked up to Zane and started to touch his hair.

"Do you mean like this" he said inserting the knife into Zane's middle part of his forehead. I pulled on the chains harder while he started to slice half off his face off to reveal his metallic face while a light trickle of blood run though to the table.

"You see Cole I have learned that if you torture someone that you care about it is much more torturing than torturing you" he said before ripping the rest of the skin off of Zane's metal face. He winced in pain before slowly waking up and moaning. His face cringed as he got the full smell of rotting flesh and the pain on his face. He looked around the room before trying to remove his arms and legs from the straps. I did the same before he brought out a sharpie.

"Hold still" he said putting a hand on his chest and pushing him down. He started to draw the sharpie on Zane's body.

First across the half side on his face while saying "Were going to have to remove the eye" he said smiling. He started to struggle more getting scared.

"No!" Zane screamed. He then drew a line over the left arm and the shoulder.

Finally he drew a line connecting to his bottom right leg to his private parts.

"Scat! Pat!" he yelled. I looked over and saw two kids walk in one with a dark blue face and black eyes with a black sweatshirt on. And the other one with a white face and black eyes, also wearing a black sweatshirt. "Take him to the surgery room" without changing expression they grabbed the table and wheeled it out of the room. He stayed in the room with me for a moment before whispering in my ear.

"I will teach you two a lesson for intruding" he said before leaving the room


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you going to do to me?" Zane said as he pulled on the chains the ringmaster walked up to him and slid the table of his instruments over towards the table.

"Nothing, I am just going to make some few adjustments" he said as he grabbed one of his instruments from the table.

"W-Why are you doing this to these innocent people" Zane asked

"Tst, tsk, tsk, the people in the asylum asked me that question to" he said before placing the knife near my shoulder. "I heard you are the nindroid of ice" he whispered.

"H-how do you-"

"Oh please Zane, I know everything, I am inside your head, and I know your off switch is right here" he said as he ripped the door off and threw it off to the side. All of a sudden there was a loud crash. He turned his head completely around not even moving his body as his neck stretched back.

"I think we need to move this along." he whispered before grabbing a mini saw and started it making a light buzzing sound.

* * *

"Zane" I murmured worrying about my brother. I pulled on the rusty chains harder making the sound of rubbing metal rang in my ears. I heard whispering coming from all around me, I looked over and saw a set of eyes peering from the shadows. I slowly crawled against the wall before she revealed herself from the shadows, she was the girl that Zane went after.

"Hey... Are you okay?" I asked seeing the flower growing from the side of her face she shook her head not wanting to respond. I slowly started to crawl up to her before she looked up and slightly smiled before looking back down. "Can I help you?" I asked before reaching out. She slowly leaned in before footsteps raided the hallways. She frantically looked around before retreating. The door opened slowly while the ring master entered the room. I felt a heat start to form inside me before I exploded and frantically pulled on the chains. Zane only wanted to help! Why the hell would he do this?!

"Where is he?!" I shouted at him he smiled creepily before answering

"Who?" he said, he was toying with me trying to get to me.

"ZANE asshole" I yelled, he smiled showing his bright white teeth

"His name isn't Zane anymore, it's number 214 of my experiments, he is now my guard" he said before two glowing blue eyes faced in the shadows before he slowly entered the room.

**(You an skip this part if you go to deviantart and type in robot oc usagi, Don't worry, I asked permission) **Zane looked up confidently, not like what he was doing. He had glowing blue eyes with dark black hair and two long and black ears. He had black lines coming from the side of his face an down his arm and at the end had a black and turquoise gun. His head seemed to twitch to the side before his eyes started to flash normal color. His eyes had pain and fear in his eyes before they flashed back to turquoise.

"Zane, what the hell did he, Are you okay" I asked he stared forward not moving and inch not even acknowledge that he heard me.

"Number 214 answer him" he said Zane then turned his head and used him blue eyes to make a hologram examining me.

"Name: Cole, Position: ninja of earth, Threat: 56%, intelligence: low" He said in a robotic voice, unlike his old one.

"Hey" I yelled before he turned away

"I will be back to change you later" he said before taking Zane and slamming the door in my face.

"M-Me"

**ohmergerd click on the link - art/be-sick-402804557**

**If I didn't do it right**

**1. go to deviantart**

**2. type in: ninjago be sick**

**3. there is a picture of Zane, and omergerd**

**4. It's by: baekim (not me)**

**It's awsome**


End file.
